Youkai Chronicles Books One and Book One Half
by Mingan
Summary: An inuyasha-warcraft crossover with mostly original characters. My first story on ff.net. Books onehalf, one, and two take place in Azeroth, while the others take place in Fuedal Japan
1. Default Chapter

Youkai Chronicles Book ½   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji of the white inu (dog)-youkai. The same youkai that were allies of the white wolf youkai in the elder days before the coming of the humans. Kenji. Yep, that's me. I'm Kenji, son of one of the Great Dog Youkai's greatest generals. I barely knew him and yet his teachings made me the man I am today. Unfortunately, the son I hold in my arms will have a similar fate, but the only teachings he'll have are the ones I can fit in this stupid stone of recollections.  
  
It may seem strange to you (who is me since I'm talking to myself) that I'm running through a forest on a world I only know by the lies told to me and the smell of the white wolves I'm tracking. It may seem stranger still that I'm holding my son while running through the forest tracking youkai. Let me assure you that Sesshoumaru has assured me that this is the right course of action considering my current situation. The part of our last conversation (probably our very last since I'll be dead in twelve days anyway) in which he gave me his assurances that I must take little Coreth with me is where I happen to be in my memory insertion thing I am doing with the stone of recollection. Gods I hate this thing.  
  
"What do you mean I must take Coreth with me to Azeroth?" I screamed at my father-in-law.  
  
"I mean you have to take Coreth with you." the arse wipe said quietly, his perfectly calm mask never faltering.   
  
  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru I respect you but I can't understand why I have to take my newborn son to Azeroth. I mean that's just foolish!" I shouted.  
  
"Okay fine Kenji you want the answer-"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Don't interrupt me Kenji!" roared the angry youkai lord (guess I shouldn't have done that to him). "There is something wrong with Coreth. Don't give me that look; I know what I'm talking about. It has to do with the time when Rin was little and her village was raided. When I revived her it changed something in her. It is the reason that the Pit Lord's spell hasn't transformed her yet. That, and Miroku knows his spells very very well. Anyway as I was saying, when this change was passed on to Coreth it conflicted with his mixed blood. If his blood isn't perfectly balanced when he becomes old enough, he will be slowly destroyed from the inside out."  
  
"That's impossible! How could you know something like that and what does it all have to do with my son's being in Azeroth?"   
  
"When Tensaiga was forged the greatest of my father's seers had a vision. He saw that the use of this sword would lead to some complications. This seer persuaded my father to allow him to cast a spell over it. When the time came the seer told my father that I would know what to do with the spell after he taught me the ritual to use it. That is what I would have done--If you and Rin were both going to live that long, but the chances of that are quite slim now."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why I must take Coreth with me."  
  
"The only reason the seer was able to cast such a complex spell over my sword is that he studied under an ancient race of youkai who accidentally banished themselves to Azeroth, or so he told me. I think that if Coreth could find those youkai when he is older he might be able to live."  
  
"How did he know that they banished themselves to Azeroth. Why couldn't it have been somewhere else, huh? If these guys were so damn smart, why did they screw up so badly as to send themselves to another world"  
  
"He was a seer Kenji. I thought you were smarter than that. And you of all people should know by your experience with Sen-maru that power can breed foolishness."  
  
"Heh, sorry." Man did I feel stupid.  
  
"Well time is running out. Here take this. It is called a stone of recollection, you know how to use it don't you?" he said as he handed a small, slightly glowing rock to me.  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"Well, take Coreth and go. You can use the stone on the way."  
  
"Okay, and Sesshoumaru?  
  
"Yes, Kenji?"  
  
" Do anything you must to keep Rin from transforming okay, I mean anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I then snuck into my house, (never thought I'd do that) and took Coreth and my sword to the portal the Pit Lord had recently used. I braced myself and jumped through the portal with Coreth in my arms.   
  
Unknown to me (although I would find out in about twelve days), Sesshoumaru then destroyed the portal. But despite that, it would not be the last time it would be used.  
  
My time is running out. I can feel my beloved mate getting weaker by the day. Come on Rin just hold on a little longer. At my best traveling speeds I'm about two and a half days behind the white wolf tribe. But it is kind of hard to go your fastest when you have to take care of your son. As much as I love the little guy he really is slowing me down. If I don't figure out something soon I might fail in this little endeavor of mine. That would suck. A lot. I can't let that happen.  
  
On the eighth day out from the portal I get found by the green monsters. Great, like I really need a fight right now. These guys don't exactly look like they want to sit down for a nice cup of tea. They look more like they'd rather rip off someone's head, just like any one of the countless youkai I've seen. More importantly they all looked like good fighters who loved a good fight, also like any one of the countless youkai I've seen.  
  
A smaller (than the rest) green skin stepped forward. Is that a disemboweler's edge on his sword? ...Great it is. He was dressed strangely too, with no covering on his upper body and the lower half was dressed in pants that looked like a cross between a ninja outfit and a samurai's armor. That doesn't make any sense though, the humans of Azeroth are nothing like the humans on the islands they call Nihon. Oh well I had better start paying attention--he is starting to talk.  
  
"Hello strange warrior I greet you in the name of Durotar and the orcish Horde!" their leader (war chief perhaps?) shouted, "My name is Sanjuro. Might I ask what is yours?"  
  
"Kenji and I really don't want a fight," I said pleadingly. Hmph, imagine the Mad Dog of the Western Lands pleading.   
  
"Of course not, but I am wondering why you are traveling with an infant," he said with a smug expression on his face, "I hope you are not a bandit. That would prove to be very bad for you indeed."  
  
"Hmph, I am Kenji, general and heir to the Lord of the Western Lands, no mere bandit! The child's name is Coreth and I am his father. If I was a bandit do you honestly think I would be traveling alone?"  
  
"I guess not." ,said the orc, "Well spoken and well met, Kenji of the Western Lands, but I must ask you, where are these Western Lands and why do you have the ears of a dog?"  
  
Took him long enough to notice the ears, " Do you understand there are other worlds than this?" I said Hope he doesn't think I'm completely nuts.  
  
"Yes, us orcs come from a world called Draenor."  
  
"Good then you will understand what I mean when I say that the Western Lands are on another world.  
  
This world has creatures called youkai or demons by some. I am a hanyou--a crossbreed between youkai and human. The reason for my strange ears is the fact that my father was a dog youkai. There are more of my kind here. They were the allies of the white dog youkai in the elder days, but they have been tricked into allying themselves with the Burning Legion. The Legion plans on betraying them and I must warn them of the damned Legion's treachery!" Ugh, I hate long explanations.  
  
The orc paused for a long moment then said, "Your story makes my heart heavy, for we too were once the tools of the Legion. But why do you bring your son on such a grave errand?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short my mate died in a raid on her village, but my father-in-law took pity on her and used his sword--the Tensaiga-- to revive her. The magic changed something in her, as powerful magic often does. This change is part of the reason she has survived this long against the Pit Lord's curse which was placed on her because I would not cooperate and lead my fellow youkai in battle against the Legion's enemies. This change was passed on to Coreth and it will conflict with his mixed blood when his powers become strong enough. This confliction will destroy him if his blood is not perfectly balanced. The only ones who can do this are here on Azeroth. There is one problem, the only way my mate and I could be together for my whole life, as youkai have longer life spans than humans, was to magically link us. Both of us have the life spans of youkai, but if one dies so does the other."   
  
"What can we do to help?" Sanjuro asked with a very sincere look on his face.  
  
It strikes me as odd that this man who I just met can so willingly help me. But what could he do? Then it dawned on me. I can't believe I am about to do this. This'll be more painful than anything I have ever done.  
  
"I want you to take care of my son."  
  
"What!" screamed the orcish warrior. All of his men looked like they were ready to crap themselves (that would be a good show).   
  
"I will give you all the instructions in a magic stone."  
  
"Are you sure about this Kenji?"  
  
"I can't reach the white wolves with him slowing me down, and if I fail in this my mate and I will die for nothing. I cannot allow that to happen! Now I need a little bit of silence to put the instructions into the stone."  
  
"Okay then, let me now when you are finished," the orc said as he sat down on a log.  
  
What instructions should I put in the stone? Well he must be brought up to be an honorable young man and must never forget the face of his father. He must be taught what my father taught me. Well all of those lessons are already recorded, so I guess that is it. Oh yeah, can't forget to put in the images of my family, and friends. Wait, gotta put in an image of me in there. How is Coreth to remember me face if he has never seen it. Well that's it then.  
  
"I'm finished, Sanjuro."  
  
"How will I use it?"  
  
"Just will the information into your mind," I said as I handed to Sanjuro the stone as well as my sword, "Make sure Coreth gets this when he is old enough to wield a sword, it has served all of it's usefulness to me. Please teach Coreth pride about his youkai heritage and send him to find the shadow youkai when it is time."  
  
"He will know of his heritage and of the honor and courage of his father."  
  
"Thank you, if I lived I could never repay you enough." I said and I meant it.  
  
"Just succeed in your task, that will be thanks enough for me."  
  
"Good bye, Sanjuro I wish you the blood of your enemies and the glory of victory.  
  
"Good bye, Kenji I wish you a happy afterlife and speed in your task."  
  
And so I continued my search for the white wolves.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I was on the grasslands of the Western Lands again! I can't believe it! This is wonderful!  
  
"Hello, Kenji"  
  
I turned around and there she was, as beautiful in the afterlife as she was when alive.  
  
"Hello, Rin"  
  
"I missed you Kenji. Your journey went well I hope?"  
  
"Of course, and don't worry about Coreth he will turn out just fine. I love you.  
  
"I love you too," she said as she grabbed my hand (her moods could always be somewhat erratic), "Come Kenji, we must say hello to each others parents."  
  
"That would make me very happy Rin"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the nation of Durotar a young hanyou was being brought up by an orcish Blademaster. This hanyou would raise the most powerful youkai army ever seen on any world and bring the most vile and twisted dynasty to it's knees. His empire slaughtered many oppressors of the weak, but more importantly he made his father proud and never forgot his face. But that is a story for another time. 


	2. Book One, Chapter One

Youkai Chronicles Book One: The Forging of a Horde  
  
Chapter One  
  
The young man tracked a large deer through the forest at the edge of Ashenvale. Unlike most youkai this boy was not raised on the islands that would one day be called Japan, nor was he raised by his fellow youkai. He was raised by orcs in the world of Azeroth. Specifically by the Blademaster Sanjuro. He was taught swordsmanship by Sanjuro as well as how to hunt. Those skills were to be put to use in the near future, but this young man had no idea what would befall him in the coming months.   
  
"Coreth, go around to the right and we can take the deer from two sides."  
  
"Alright," Coreth said to his adopted brother.  
  
'I swear Grakhan better not screw up this time,' thought a rather angry Coreth as he remembered what happened last time they tried this.  
  
Coreth goes around to the right of the deer he and his brother are hunting. He dashes from his hiding place. At the same time Grakhan makes his run at the animal…right into Coreth's spot. Coreth tries to stop his dash.  
  
"You fool, what are you do--"  
  
The sound of their collision was enough to cause their dinner to flee and to cause them and the unit they led to go hungry. Needless to say Sanjuro's sons--both adopted and otherwise-- were not treated to kindly by the hungry orcs.  
  
'That won't happen this time we have it perfect now. I won't start early and mess it all up' he thought.  
  
The relatively small orc dashed out of cover with speed that rivaled that of his father in his prime and frightened the deer into the path of Coreth--and Coreth's ready spear. The deer was completely knocked off his feet by the force of the blow that severed its spinal cord and killed it instantly.  
  
"Thank you Spirit of the Wilds for your gift of food we will honor it be not letting any part of it go to waste." said Grakhan as he examined the kill, "You were off by an half the width of my finger Coreth."  
  
"I know I'll need to work on that, you want to take the deer back to camp?"  
  
"Yeah," said the young orc as he hoisted the deer over his shoulders.  
  
They walked in silence for a while through the thick forest in the direction of their Grakhan's father's camp.   
  
"So how are things between you and Drasena, eh Grak?" said Coreth with a small smile on his face. He loved torturing his stepbrother about his love life.  
  
"That's none of your business, jerk."  
  
"So do you think you'll take her as your mate?"  
  
"I'm only fifteen and a half. I shouldn't even be thinking about that yet!"  
  
"Don't get your undergarments in a wad I was just kidding." Coreth said as they passed a sign indicating that they were half a mile from the outpost where they lived along with the rest of Sanjuro's soldiers.  
  
Drasena was a commander's daughter that ole' Grak had a strong affection for. Too bad her father didn't want her to have anything to do with Grakhan or his stepsibling, both of whom he considered 'Insolent children with no respect for their elders.' It must have something to do with the sack of flaming wolf crap the hanyou and his brother had left outside his tent a few months ago, but Coreth wasn't sure.  
  
That had been fun.  
  
They entered the camp and walked straight to the tent of the quartermaster to drop off their kill. As they entered the perpetually angry quartermaster gave them his death glare.  
  
"What do you kids want?"  
  
"We're just here to drop off our unit's kill." the hanyou said with a grin.  
  
"Okay now get the hell out." grunted the quartermaster as he relieved Grakhan of his burden.  
  
After the brothers were a safe distance from the tent Grakhan muttered, "Isn't that guy just absolutely jovial?"  
  
"You guys run into the quartermaster?"  
  
"Ahh don't do that to us, dammit!" Coreth screamed at the orcish officer.  
  
"Heh, anyway here is a message from Sanjuro, he's sorry he couldn't speak to you guy's in person but he's busy." he said as he handed Coreth a paper.  
  
"Thanks for the message," said Grakhan as he mock saluted.  
  
"No problem" the officer said over his shoulder.  
  
When Grakhan and Coreth got to their tent Coreth summed up the message, "You know those strange human sightings on the border of the Night Elf's area of Ashenvale?"  
  
"Yeah, but aren't those humans not part of the Alliance?"  
  
"Yes, most likely. Sanjuro wants us to take our unit there and investigate in cooperation with a small Night Elf force."  
  
"You think there might be fighting involved?" asked Grakhan with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"S'bout damn time we put our training to good use."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Let me know when food is up. I'm gonna go sharpen my sword, I think I might need it." Coreth said as he entered his small tent.  
  
"Okay then see you at dinner. I think I might sharpen my weapon too." the orc said thoughtfully as he walked to his own tent.  
  
After dinner as Coreth laid on his cot and wondered if his father would be proud of him. He hoped so, since he accomplished quite a bit in his sixteen years. To be that young and to have your own unit was unheard of. He was somewhat nervous at his first possible combat mission as leader of his unit, but tried not to worry too much. He figured his men would be fine.  
  
He questioned if the Night Elves would be willing to work with him considering his heritage and all, 'Oh well, no point worrying about it' he thought, then fell asleep.  
  
Author's notes: How'd ya like my first chapter? Please review and only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you need to criticize my work. The next chapter may not be up for a week or to depending on school and church and what not.  
  
P.S. I would like to thank my fans (all two that I know of at the time of writing this) for their reviews. 


	3. Book One, Chapter Two

Chapter 2   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, and if you ask again, Grakhan, I'm lodging my foot in your arse!" growled at his younger brother who had taken this opportunity to annoy his step sibling  
  
'We're not even a day away from the base and he's already driving me nuts' thought a rather disgruntled Coreth. He spared a glance at the six other orcs in his unit and realized that they were barely hiding their laughter.  
  
"Alright, you bastards can start laughing at me now."  
  
" Oh yeah, and have you kick the living crap out of us, yeah sure. No thanks, I'll just settle grin, thank you very much," said one of the other orcs, Cron, said with a grin on his tusked face.  
  
Coreth had four axe men and two raiders with their massive war blades on the back of their dire wolves. He had hoped for some troll headhunters just in case they ran into harpies, but Sanjuro said they should be fine. He said they would be meeting the Night Elves before they would run into harpy territory. Coreth hoped so, fighting harpies without ranged fighters sucked… It sucked lot...  
  
"Do you think we should get ready to set up a camp soon. It's getting kind of dark."  
  
"We'll go another hundred paces, I don't wanna be out in the open, I'm still kind of worried about harpies." said Coreth as he glanced at the sky.  
  
"Quit being a wuss they aren't within two-days walk from here." said another orc.  
  
"And two-day's walk means what to something with wings?"  
  
"Oh, well, um, damn…"  
  
" Lets make camp in that batch of trees over there. They should give us decent cover. I think."  
  
The group of soldiers walked over to the trees and broke out their tents. "What are we gonna do for food seeing as we don't wanna draw attention with a fire."  
  
"Dried meat… lots of dried meat."  
  
"Oh yay, my favorite." muttered as he set up his tent.  
  
"Oh well better than getting eaten be a damn harpy." grunted Coreth as he untied the cloth around the parcel of food in his pack.  
  
"Think there'll be fighting tomorrow?" asked Grakhan.  
  
"Dunno, depends on whether or not we make good time. At least the weather should be good."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Either way I think we should get some rest. Just in case." said Coreth  
  
"Do you think the Night Elves will work with you considering your, uh lineage?" asked Cron as he sharpened his axe.  
  
"I sure hope so. Anyway I'm going to bed. G'night." said Coreth as he entered his tent.  
  
"Man, he looks serious--not the joker he usually is. I wonder why?" muttered a wolf rider.  
  
"He'll tell why when we need to know."  
  
"Yeah guess so, anyway no point in worrying about it."  
  
'What do I keep sensing a lot further on up ahead. I can't tell what it is. The auras feel something like mine, but different. If these things are what I think they are we might be in trouble.' thought Coreth as he walked at the head of the small column of orcish fighters making their way through the bright forest. They were a few hours out from camp and were expecting to find the Night Elves any minute now.  
  
"Die, demon scum!"  
  
A blindfolded Night Elf leapt out of the tree at Coreth with one of his two-bladed swords swinging in an arc towards Coreth's neck. Coreth blocked with his weapon and blew back the crazed Night Elf with a wave of youki.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bastard? We're on the same team you dolt!" screamed Coreth at the offending Night Elf  
  
"You're no orc, foul demon!"  
  
"Ugh, my name is Coreth and I'm the adopted son of the Blademaster Sanjuro. And I'm a youkai not a member of the Burning Legion. Moron."  
  
" And what, pray tell, is a youkai?"  
  
"Not one of the Burning Legion. And where," said Coreth as he returned his sword to his sash, "The hell are the rest of the Night Elves?"   
  
"I'm all High Command thought you would need."  
  
"Hmm, that's funny cause your skills are a little shabby." Grakhan said with a grin.  
  
"How dare you, you uncouth brute!"  
  
"Stuck up fairy!"  
  
"Okay, if we're done hurling childish insults can I get your name Mr. Demon Hunter?"  
  
"My name is Shadowrath and I'm a junior Demon Hunter."  
  
"Nice to meet'cha. I'm Coreth and this is my second-in-command and son of Sanjuro, Grakhan."  
  
"Aye." muttered the aforementioned orc.  
  
"And now that that B.S. is over with let's get going." said Coreth, forcing a fake smile.  
  
They kept walking in relative silence for about two hours, not bothering to stop for lunch. The forest   
  
began to show signs of various fights. A snapped branch here, a group of messy footprints there, things like that. They entered a clearing and stopped to look around  
  
"They're coming this way. And fast." said Shadowrath.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The humans." Coreth replied quickly, drawing his sword. The enemy surrounded them  
  
There were about twenty of them. They were roughly human in stature and they carried thin longswords with small hand guards. They wore white wolfskins and most had scars on various parts of their bodies.  
  
"What are you?" asked a wide-eyed Coreth as he and his comrades drew their weapons.  
  
"As if it should matter to you, HALF-BREED," the leader said, spitting out the last words with a hateful grin, "But for your information we are youkai in service to the Legion."  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Author's note's: I have to thank my beta reader for help with dialogue on this chapter. And in case you didn't know the youkai were carrying katanas. Please review. 


End file.
